


Morning Nap

by erisclear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisclear/pseuds/erisclear
Summary: This is a scene I wrote inspired by Linhardt and M!Byleth's S support, and probably taking place the morning after that conversation. Basically, awkward boys desperately in love cuddle and nap under a tree as the sun rises. Very fluffy. This is also my first time writing fanfiction in like five years so it was a way to stretch out my writing muscles for fic again. Enjoy!





	Morning Nap

It figured that linhardt would only put effort into waking up early in anticipation for another nap.

Byleth turned his gaze to the sun barely breaching the horizon as Linhardt held his hand and guided him up a hill, atop which was a large, strong tree.

“Here,” Linhardt said finally as they reached the top, sprawling out on his back on the grass. “Just as the sun rises, as the warm light bathes our skin, we’ll have drifted off in each other’s arms,” He rolled over to face byleth as his fiance settled onto the grass, gazing into each other’s shining eyes and giddy smiles. Linhardt, excited to finally share what he saw as a great wonder of the world with the love of his life, and without having to face the teasing of his peers. And Byleth, overcome with adoration for the kind, caring, hilarious, lazy, passionate man laying meer inches from his face.

“Nothing has ever sounded lovelier,” Byleth said softly as his pulled Linhardt closer to him, one hand on the nape of his neck, and the other on the small of his back. With closed eyes their foreheads touched, and they focused on nothing but each other’s breath and the tickle of the grass on their ears for a short while. Until linhardt suddenly giggled.

“Are you going to kiss me, or not?”

And he did.

It was warm, it was soft. Linhardt was laughing, and Byleth was smiling. It was less an act of desire or lust and more one of love and adoration. Their noses bumped, their teeth clicked together, it was far from perfect technique. But it was perfect, because they were together. They were alone together for the first time since their confessions and subsequent engagement, and it felt right. Any doubts either of them held about the future vanished at that moment, as they held one another in delight.

Linhardt moved one leg to the opposite side of Byleth and pressed his hands to Byleth’s chest as they kissed, in order to maintain a good angle, to feel the taut muscle beneath his fiance's collarbone, and as not to strain his back and neck so much. The naps were supposed to relieve that pain, he thought amusingly, as he deepened the kiss. Byleth’s hands stayed on the small of his back and nape of his neck, the former moving on a journey of its own accord over his waist, back, and buttocks as Byleth’s emotions and passion overtook him. And the latter slowly made its way up Linhardt’s skull, spreading its fingers as to feel the soft, long, green locks tumbling down from his head and over his shoulders.

And as they pulled away, Linhardt maintained his position above Byleth for more than a moment, as he held Byleth’s gaze. He looked more at ease than byleth ever could have imagined him, even if he had been asleep. Byleth’s stoic exterior had cracked, his expression as though he was beholding pure starlight itself. 

“I love you. I love being here with you. I’ve always wanted to share this kind of morning nap with someone else. With you.” Linhardt remarked, before pressing another kiss to Byleth’s lips. They stayed like that for a while, until linhard’s fatigue finally overtook him and he pulled away from Byleth’s lips, moving to lay his face into Byleth’s chest. Byleth held him, noting how his breathing deepened and slowed as he drifted off to sleep.

Just as Byleth began to drift into his own lethargy, he felt himself overtaken by a soft warmth as the morning sun poked itself through the leaves of the tree above him.

As Linhardt had promised, the sun began to rise as they slept together beneath the tree.


End file.
